greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Ferris
History Origin Carl Ferris, owner of the Ferris Aircraft Company, decided to retire early and travel the world, leaving his daughter Carol president of the company. Carol Ferris fell in love with the hero Green Lantern, unaware that he was her test pilot Hal Jordon. Coincidently, Ferris was selected to become the queen of an immortal race of extraterrestrial women warriors known as Zamarons. Granted the power of a mystical alien gem, she became known as Star Sapphire, but did not desire to leave Earth because of her love for Green Lantern. Desperate for their queen, the Zamarons hypnotized Ferris into thinking Green Lantern was her enemy. When she was defeated by the emerald gladiator, the Zamarons deemed Ferris unworthy of leadership and removed her memory of being Star Sapphire, although they left behind both the gem and a subconscious knowledge of her powers. As Ferris Aircraft's Vice President, Carol Ferris, the only child of aerospace mogul Carl Ferris, hired Hal Jordan and quickly found herself attracted to the fearless test pilot, who was secretly the superhero Green Lantern. However, the young couple’s romance quickly became complicated when Carol took over the company from her father and the Zamarons crowned her the new Star Sapphire. When the Zamarons discovered that she was in love with Green Lantern, a servant of their estranged mates, the Guardians of the Universe, they sent her to defeat Green Lantern in battle as Star Sapphire. Over the years, Star Sapphire and Green Lantern would duel again and again, but each time Jordan would defeat Ferris and revert her to normal. Predator When Carol Ferris was cured of her evil Star Sapphire persona, she developed a third subconscious identity, the male "Predator". Deprived of Hal Jordan's love at the time, Carol found everything she wanted from a man in the Predator - masculinity, strength, and care. Physically separated from Carol's body, the Predator repeatedly appeared as a mysterious figure, protecting Carol's beloved company Ferris Aircraft from the threats of Eclipso, the Demolition Team and Jason Bloch. He also established the company Intercontinental Petroleum (Con-Trol) to let her regain control of Ferris Aircraft. Finally, the Predator started to court Carol (who did not know that the Predator was a part of herself) and battled Hal Jordan for her love. Hal defeated the Predator and witnessed him merging with Carol into Star Sapphire. Later, the Predator reappeared and revealed that he was actually an ancient parasite from the planet Maltus. With Jordan powerless, the Predator transformed Carol into a totally evil incarnation of Star Sapphire (who eventually murdered Katma Tui), and he impregnated Star Sapphire with a demonic entity. Still later, Carol became the administrator of Extreme Justice's Mount Thunder facility. Soon, both the Predator and Star Sapphire were completely separated from Carol, and Star Sapphire actually gave birth to the child. It was revealed that Carol Ferris and Star Sapphire are two separate beings, and Sapphire was not Carol transformed as had previously been believed, but some sort of energy-based being who inhabited Carol's body. Shortly afterwards, the parents (Predator and Star Sapphire) were killed by Neron, who departed with their baby in his arms. Hal (as the Spectre) decides to visit Carol. He makes himself visible and tells Carol he is going to help her, but that she won't remember his visit. He reaches into Carol and pulls out the Star Sapphire gem, which causes Star Sapphire herself to re-emerge (it appeared she was previously killed by Neron, but somehow a part of her survived in Carol). The Spectre detains Star Sapphire and puts her back into the gem. He hands the gem to Carol and lets her finish the job, which she does (essentially finally killing the Star Sapphire persona that would take control of her), and starts feeling much better. As Hal reaches a crossroads in his time as the Spectre, he further tries to help Carol. He uses his powers to repair the long abandoned Ferris Aircraft runway, abandoned since Coast City's destruction. However, at the same time, Hal learns that his actions as Parallax were caused by Parallax, which was the source of the old Yellow Impurity in the rings. Hal is able to fight off Parallax with the Spectre's help, and is reborn. Afterwards, Carol Ferris asks Hal whether he remembers anything from when he was the Spectre. Hal says he remembers it as if he were watching it from the outside. How Spectre thinks, and who he talked to beyond this life, Hal can't recall. Hal apologizes for everything Carol had to go through. Carol says she survived and that she's not going to sell the airbase. She says that if Hal can rebuild his life, so can she and that she's going to do so with her husband, Gil. Carol says that she can use a good pilot. Hal says that he appreciates the offer, but he has other plans. Return The Star Sapphire crystal briefly possesses Carol, before detecting the Hal Jordan had feelings for his fellow pilot Cowgirl, and left Carol's body. Carol managed to learn some of the truth about the Zamarons, such as how the Star Sapphire is a conduit for the emotional energies of love. Carol is able to pry the Sapphire of Cowgirl's body, freeing her, while Hal tricks the Sapphire into latching onto one of the Zamarons. Hal tries to talk with Carol about what happened, but she quickly leaves to avoid an awkward scene. The following day, Hal talked with his old friend Thomas Kalmaku, and learned that Carol recently got divorced. Following the announcement that Sinestro was going to be executed, Hal went to talk to Carol as she was flying a plane. As Hal explained what Sinestro had done and how close they had once been, Carol commented that he sounded like he needed justification, and gave it to him, reminding Hal that Sinestro was the one who put Parallax inside him. A few days later, Carol called Hal, only getting Cowgirl instead. Uneasy, she took Hal's old plane for a flight. While flying, a Star Sapphire Ring broke through the cockpit and attached itself to her. Carol soon left for Zamaron to be inducted into the Star Sapphire Corps. Whether Carol willingly accepted the ring or if the Zamarons had forcibly inducted her into the Corps remains unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers *''Superhuman Strength'' *''Superhuman Speed'' *''Superhuman Stamina'' *''Superhuman Agility'' *''Superhuman Durability'' *''Supersonic Flight'' *''Immunity to Harsh Environments. '''Star Sapphire Augmentation': Normal human being augmented by the alien Star Sapphire gem granting *''Energy Projection'' The jewel can be used to fire blasts of Zamoran energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. If the user wishes, they can alter the form of the blasts. *''Force-Field Generation'' The jewel can create various forcefields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around her. *''Energy Constructs'' The jewel can form constructs of Zamoran energy. Virtually anything can be created depending on the user. If simulating a being, the user can direct the construct. Feedback occurs if a construct is destroyed, but this is usually a minor issue. *''Star Sapphire Gem'' Alien gem of unknown mystical properties possessed by the moral queen of the immortal race of women known as Zamarons. * Transportation Flight Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Carol_Ferris_%28New_Earth%29 Category:Characters Category:Allies